Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style)
TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. April 20, 2019. Cast *Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Marin Kitty (Baby Felix) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Transcripts Category:TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG